


Drama Like Kisses In The Rain

by owleyes_n_moles



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Crack, EXO - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Humor, Jongin loves Kyungsoo, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owleyes_n_moles/pseuds/owleyes_n_moles
Summary: Jongin wants to kiss his Kyungsoo hyung in the rain, just like those romantic scenes in dramas.But bad advice from stupid friends and grown men in pink onesies hinders his progress.





	Drama Like Kisses In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just some KaiSoo fluff to make everyone's day.
> 
> It was supposed to be a drabble....but it ended up this way.
> 
> Warnings: mentions about dicks, bongs, kissing, use of the 'f' word
> 
> and FYI: "Goguma" means sweet potato in Korean.

 

"Dude, I wanna kiss Kyungsoo," Jongin confessed to Sehun one rainy evening. Blame it on the melancholy that comes with the rain or his inability to keep quiet about it anymore, Jongin knew that he just had to tell somebody.

“Really? You know that he's going to punch you, right?” Sehun spared him a glance from his phone to see if Jongin was joking or not. When he saw that Jongin had a dead serious expression on his face, he put down the SeLu fanfic he was reading to pay Jongin his full attention.   
“He is strong. He will beat you to a pulp,” he warned Jongin like the good friend he was.

“Yeah, he is strong. For someone so small.” Jongin smiled at that as if it was a good thing. Sehun wondered if Jongin had already been hit on his head by Kyungsoo or if he had taken a hit from Yixing’s bong. Either way, Jongin looked halfway gone.   
“I wonder how strong he'd be if he was big?” Sehun wondered out loud, imagining Kyungsoo turn into a big green angry monster, that he mentally named Sulk. 

“Who cares about size?” Jongin rolled his eyes. “Anyways, he is big where it matters.”

Sehun looked at him in a way that told him _TMI bro, TMI._

“Did someone say big?” Chanyeol poked his head into their room. “We all know that I'm the biggest.” He smiled his cheeky smile and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Jongin wondered why Chanyeol was so cheery about being big when he usually complained about not finding shirts or pants of his size. 

“Dude, you've seen my dick. We both know I'm bigger,” Sehun challenged. 

 _Oh! So that was what Chanyeol was talking about_. Jongin was sometimes too innocent for his own good. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said, sitting down beside Jongin and dragging his attention back to the conversation. “You've got awfully thick foreskin. What up with that?”

Okay. Cue to leave. Jongin got up, trying to climb over Chanyeol’s long legs and leave the room as fast as he could.   
But he couldn't make it out before hearing Sehun say, “at least my head is a pretty pink, unlike yours, which is an angry red. Where did you stick your dick for it to turn it to turn red like that?”

Jongin was gifted with the mental image of Chayeol’s dick and probably scarred for life. 

 

***

 

Jongin next decided to approach the member who always had the best advice. Despite popular belief that Jongdae was a whiny little brat, he was the one member who actually had good advice every time Jongin had a problem.   
Like that time when Jongin didn't know how much water to put in the rice cooker, Jongdae had very sensibly told him, “Order take out. Don't burn the house down.”   
It was by far the best advice he had ever received.

So now, his fate lay in Jongdae’s hands and he was sure that his hyung would not let him down. 

“Hyung,” he said, climbing onto Jongdae’s bed. 

“What is it Jongin-ah?” Jongdae ruffled Jongin’s hair with a smile. He was also the most affectionate member, according to Jongin.

“I like Kyungsoo hyung. And I want to kiss him.”

“Do you have any plans about when and where?” Jongdae sat up straight, giving him his full attention.   
See? Jongin knew that Jongdae was always the best at advice and should have come here in the first place, instead if going to Sehun.

“I'd like to kiss him in the rain. Like they do in dramas. I want our kiss to be romantic.” Jongin blushed as he admitted this out loud and Jongdae cooed at him.   
“Aigoo~ My baby is all grown up now!”

Jongin blushed some more. “So, what do I do now, hyung?”

“Go up to Kyungsoo and say ‘no homo bro’ and kiss him.” Jongdae said, holding his hands up to imitate Jongin holding Kyungsoo’s face. 

“So I should just hold him like this?” Jongin asked, holding Jongdae’s face in his hands, “and say ‘no homo bro’ and kiss him?” Jongin moved forward to kiss Jongdae for the sake of rehearsal but Jongdae pushed his palm in Jongin’s face and shoved him so hard that he fell off the bed onto the floor. 

“Eww! What are you doing?” Jongdae screamed at him, pulling his pillow in front of him to shield himself. Jongdae might also be the god of overreaction, Jongin noted, for future purposes. 

“But I said, no homo!” Jongin defended himself. 

“It doesn't work that way!” Jongdae screamed at him.

Jongin wondered whether he had to reevaluate the position of the member with the best advice as he left the room begrudgingly.

 

***

 

A few days later...

 

"Suho hyung, I wanna kiss Kyungsoo." Jongin told Suho as he plopped down on the couch beside him.   
Suho looked at him with wide eyes, clearly scandalised. "Is this a hidden camera thing?" He asked, jumping up and lifting various objects as if inspecting them for hidden cameras. 

"No hyung. I genuinely like Kyungsoo and want to kiss him. Any advice?"

"Don't."   
That was all he said before picking up his phone and making a beeline for his room. 

  
Jongin pulled out one of Chanyeol's rilakumma that he had stashed in between the couch cushions for secret moments when he felt vulnerable and spoke to it like he always did. 

"Goguma, that's one more homophobe down. How many more to go?" 

 

***

 

After battling with himself, he finally made up his mind to ask the ~~girliest~~  manliest member, Luhan for advice. He would have some valuable advice, wouldn't he?

"So, hyung," he started, sitting down on Luhan's bed beside him, "I have a thing for Kyungsoo-"

The rest of his sentence was lost in an "ooph!" as he was kicked off the bed and onto the floor by Luhan. 

"Don't sit on my bed!" Luhan glared at him, but he didn't look very intimidating in his pink furry onesie. 

"Hyung!"

"Don't sit on my bed."

"But I have a problem."

"Jack off by yourself. I ain't helping. Especially, not on my bed." Luhan lay back on his bed, legs bent at the knees and placed wide apart. 

Jongin was going to pester him again about his problem when he noticed a zipper over his crotch. But not like in the front. More like at the bottom- on the underside- extending all the way back.   
"Hyung, why do you have a zipper there?" 

But before Luhan could answer Sehun entered the room, a sultry expression on his face.   
"Lulu bunny, are you ready for a little fun?"

Jongin puked in his mouth. Seeing that expression on Sehun's face was not something he had ever wanted to do. 

He turned around to tell Luhan that he was leaving when he realised that this was an even bigger mistake because now Luhan had zipped up the hood of his onesie and it had bunny ears. And he also has stick-on whiskers on his face.   
As if that wasn't traumatising enough, Luhan was also on his hands and knees, butt sticking up in the air. There was a tiny puffy tail to add to it all. 

_What the fuck?_

As he wiggled his ass in the air, the tiny puffy tail wiggled and Jongin puked in his mouth again. 

_What the fuck was wrong with these guys?_

"Scram out here if you don't wanna see what goes down next," Luhan warned and Jongin ran out of there even before taking his next breath. 

That's it. He wasn't going to that room ever again. Or looking Luhan hyung in the eye ever again. And he definitely didn't wanna sit on Luhan's bed ever again. 

Jongin had too many not-ever-agains in his life. 

 

***

 

A couple of days later he decided to corner Tao and ask him for advice. 

 

"Tao, I wanna kiss Kyungsoo."  
"You do? Oh, I totally get what you mean! I always feel like kissing Kris, to be honest."

"Wait, backtrack. You always feel like kissing Angry bird?"

"Hey don't call him that! He can't help it. He just looks like that."

"Yeah. Like an angry bird from angry birds." Jongin snickered at that. 

"Shut up!” Tao whined, “but talking about kissing Soo. He does have very kissable lips. I'd want to kiss him someday."

Jongin immediately got worked up over it. "Hey! He's mine. Only I'm allowed to kiss him."

But Tao was lost on his own train of thought. "Talking about kissable lips, I just realised, you have very soft looking lips too. I wonder what it would be like to kiss you?" 

Before Jongin could realise it, Tao was close to his face, really close. And staring at his lips.   
"Stop being so gay," Jongin whined, pushing away Tao's face away with his palm and high tailing it out of there faster than he had run out of Luhan's room. 

Later, when he was alone in the living room, he pulled out the rilakumma from between the couch cushions.   
"Goguma, I think I understand why Suho hyung reacted that way. I reacted that way to Tao too. And now I feel bad. Am I a homophobe too, Goguma?"

  
But we'll never knew whether Goguma said “yes” or “no”, because just then, Chanyeol made an appearance.   
"Hey, is that my rilakumma?"

_Uh-oh._

 

***

 

Jongin wanted a drama like romance but it seemed like the only people who couldn't have drama-like romances were those who acted in dramas. As he watched Suho's new drama along with the others, all of them hooting when Suho's kiss-in-the-rain scene came on, his thoughts drifted away far from the noise and boisterous laughter. Would he have been able to kiss Kyungsoo in the rain if they weren't idols?

  
***

 

"Jongin-ah. I'm going to the mart. Want something?" Jongin looked up to see Kyungsoo staring down at him from under his cap. The shadows hit his cheeks and upper lip just right.

Oh, how badly he wanted to kiss him!

"Gummy bears."

"You little kid." Kyungsoo smiled at him and ruffled his hair and Jongin felt his heart get all tingly with warmth. If only Kyungsoo knew what he did to him. But Kyungsoo didn't, and Jongin didn't know how to tell him. 

Only after Kyungsoo left the house Jongin started thrashing around on his bed and let out a huge groan because he didn't want Kyungsoo to hear him. He wanted to scream from all the frustration building inside him.   
But that little venting session of his was cut short when it started raining. _Did Kyungsoo take an umbrella with him?_

He was out of bed and out the door in ten seconds, umbrella clutched tightly in his hand as he ran. 

"Hyung!" He shouted out to Kyungsoo on seeing him walking in the rain and getting drenched but giving zero fucks about it. 

  
"Jongin?" Kyungsoo looked at him, surprised. "What happened? Do you need anything else from the mart?"

  
"No, hyung. Here. Umbrella," he said, trying to get his words out while also trying to catch his breath. He fumbled a bit but managed to open the umbrella and hold it over their heads.

  
"Why did you run here Jongin? I can take care of myself."

  
"BecauseIlikeyousomuchandIdudjtwantoseeyougetwetandfallsick" Jongin spoke so fast that he himself wasn't sure of what he had said. 

  
"What?" Kyungsoo looked at him like he had lost his mind. "You want to see my dick?"

Jongin laughed. Well, he had lost his mind. Why else would he have done what he did then?

  
"No, I like you hyung. And I want to kiss you." There Jongin had said it. Now there were no take backs. 

  
"So you ran here in the rain?" Kyungsoo had his blank face on; the one that didn't give away what he was thinking. 

"Well," Jongin scratched the back of his neck, turning shy. "I do want to kiss you in the rain," he admitted, cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"That is pretty random of you Jongin." Kyungsoo still had his poker face on. "Anything else? Do you want to drop the umbrella as we kiss and let us get drenched in the rain, perhaps?"

"Hyung!" Jongin was beginning to regret opening his mouth because it seemed like Kyungsoo was teasing him and not taking any of it seriously. But then he saw the smile creeping up at the corners of Kyungsoo's lips and couldn't help breaking out into a smile himself. 

"Go on then. Let's have a drama worthy kiss," Kyungsoo encouraged him, moving closer to his face so that their noses were touching.

"You're the best, hyung." Jongin said, right before dropping the umbrella as he closed the distance and sealed their lips in a soft kiss. 

The rain drenched them, but nothing could dampen Jongin's drama like kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want scream at me about how much you love KaiSoo or in general just want to talk, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owleyes_n_moles)


End file.
